Puckabrina Moments
by Chickadee20
Summary: Each chapter has a different Puckabrina moment, none of them are related to one another, just some fun clashes between Sabrina and Puck! Maybe some kissing, but definitely a lot of fighting! Rated T just in case. Review :
1. Chapter 1

** So as I said in the Summary this is a moment, not a story. It was supposed to be part of one of those stories where Moth breaks out of jail and wants revenge, but I've been having a lot of trouble actually writing it. Sorry, I have a lot of trouble coming up with complete stories. Anyway if you guys like it I might post some more puckabrina moments. Or I might actually complete the story. Oh and I have another story Back in the Book which I'm in the process of writing. It might take me a while to actually update it, blame it on school. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the **_**Sisters Grimm**_**. **

SG Moment

Sabrina sighed.

"Are you okay?" Daphne asked worriedly. She was holding a bucket of popcorn and a DVD that she had rented. "You've been moping all day. Is it because Puck's gone?"

"What? No of course not," Sabrina said quickly. "I don't even miss him. I'm glad he and his stupid little pranks are gone. I'm just bored."

"Yeah sure. Okay, right," Daphne said rolling her eyes, trying to hold back the smile that was slowly creeping towards her lips. Sabrina grumbled and slumped back in her chair. Puck had just left this morning. He had barely said goodbye before he walked out the door. Now that there was nothing threatening her life Puck didn't have to guard her anymore. She thought that'd she'd be happy once he was gone, relieved even, but she wasn't. She was confused. When they'd danced, how he had looked at her, how good it felt to be near him, and then he had just left with barely a goodbye. It was just all too confusing to her.

"Just put in the movie already," She said, staring at the blank screen. Daphne sighed but did as she was told.

They were only twenty minutes into the movie when there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it," Sabrina said standing up. "This movie's horrible anyway."

"Were barely even into it yet!" Daphne shouted after her.

Sabrina opened the door, "Whatever I..." Sabrina started, but stopped. In the doorway was Puck. He looked nervous; he kept wringing his hands and looking down at the ground instead of up at her.

"Puck what are you doing here? I thought you left for New York already." Sabrina said.

"I know it's just I forgot something." Puck said still not looking at her.

"Well what? What did you forget?" Sabrina asked, folding her arms across her chest. Why was he so nervous, and what was so important that he had to come all the way back here for?

"I just I forgot to… I don't know what I forgot." Puck stammered.

"You came all this way back to get something and you don't know what that something is?" Sabrina said impatiently.

"You know Grimm, you are the most annoying person I have ever met," Puck blurted out.

"Excuse me?" Sabrina said taken aback. She glared at Puck. Had he come all this was just to pick one last fight with her?

"I'm not finished. You're stubborn, and get angry way to easily, and always over the stupidest little things!" Puck breathed in deeply. "And it's completely crazy and it doesn't make any sense to me, and I've probably just been contaminated by your weird puberty virus, but for some reason that I have know idea why it is, I like you, I mean really really like you. I might even love you, though I have no idea why, but… I do." Puck looked at Sabrina waiting for her to respond.

"You what?" Sabrina finally stuttered. She stared dumbfounded at Puck.

"I love you Sabrina." All of a sudden Puck leaned in and kissed Sabrina. Sabrina almost pushed him away, but a small spark when their lips had touched stopped her. She remembered that faint spark she had felt when she kissed him in order to wake him up from sleeping spell. She closed her eyes feeling his lips on hers. Here was Puck showing up on her doorstep and calling her annoying and stubborn but that he loved her. Sabrina flashed back to when Puck had first kissed her. He had been a dirty boy then who did everything he could to make her life miserable by playing tricks on her. He had taunted her and called her names, and now here he was kissing her again, and this time though he was somewhat cleaner, he was still the immature fairy boy who liked to pull pranks on her and call her names, but this time was different. This kiss was more then nice; it was perfect. And he had said that he loved her. Puck pulled away, and took a step back, probably remembering the last time he had dared to kiss Sabrina Grimm.

"Oh," was all Sabrina could say before pulling him back and giving him a kiss of her own. When she did she heard someone squeal behind her. Daphne had been standing in the hallway watching them the whole time. She still had the popcorn bowl in her hands, and was eating out of it and smiling like crazy. Puck and Sabrina pulled away startled.

"I knew it!" Daphne laughed. "You guys are way better then the movie!" She said as she skipped out of the room happily. "I have to go make more popcorn!" She shouted. Puck grinned and Sabrina looked away embarrassed, but Puck pulled her back close to him. He looked down at her and smiled, and she smiled back.

"I love you Grimm," he said.

"I love you too," she said back, pulling in for another long sweet kiss.

**Please review! Tell me if you think its way to cheesy, cause I want to try and stay away from that sort of thing, but I'm finding it a little difficult. And be nice. Give me criticism that will help me, not criticism that will make me want to cry and never want to write again. I like writing.**


	2. A Stressful Morning

**Hey sorry I haven't posted anything in such a long time. I've been busy with other writings for school. Ok I love the ending of this one, and I hope you do too!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Sisters Grimm, I wish I did though.**

**

* * *

**

**A Stressful Morning**

Sabrina woke up to the sound of her alarm clock blaring at her, as if she needed

to get up right then and there because the house was on fire rather than for

school. She stared at it for a while wishing her clock was wrong and that it didn't

read 6:00 am. She sighed and pushed the covers off of her, grabbed some clothes,

and made her way groggily to the bathroom. She got in the shower, letting the

warm water pour over her, and rubbed shampoo in her hair, half asleep. She

noticed something weird about the bottle, but she was too tired to really care.

When she finished showering she stepped out of the tub, dried herself with towel,

and put on the cloths she grabbed earlier. She walked over to the mirror, and

rubbed away the fog. Sabrinastared back at herself for a few minutes, then let out a

scream. Her blonde hair was now bright blue. She had Smerf hair! She felt a lot

more awake now as she grabbed the bottle she had thought before contained

shampoo. It actually contained ink, blue ink. She screamed with rage, and ran outof

the bathroom past a worried Granny Relda. She knew exactly who was behind this.

"Puck!" she shouted, barging down the hallway to his door, slamming her fist

hard on the wood. She was about to break down the door when it swung open. In its

doorway was Puck, grinning as usual.

"Yes?" he said. He leaned against the doorway, trying to look innocent. Sabrina

didn't buy it for a second.

"What did you do to my hair?" She yelled at him. She pointed to her blue hair

that had now begun to frizz a little. She looked like a mad scientist whose experiment

had gone terribly wrong.

"Is that supposed to be a trick question? I turned it blue of course!" Puck

laughed. Sabrina lunged. Puck leaped out of the way. "You know I think it's an

improvement actually." Sabrina seethed with anger. You could practically see smoke

coming out of her ears. "No really I do," Puck said, clearly enjoying her anger. Sabrina

tried to punch him, but Puck caught it right before her fist hit his face. She tried again

with her left hand, but with the same result. Puck laughed, holding her fists tightly,

"You know Grimm you're getting a little too predictable these days." Sabrina glared

at him. Without thinking she brought her knee up hard, right where it hurts the

most. Puck let out a surprised yelp, and fell to his knees, groaning with pain.

Sabrina smiled.

"Still think I'm predictable?" Puck, unable to speak, shook his head. Sabrina

turned to stomp out of his room, to find her family staring at her jaw-dropped, all

except for Daphne though, who was trying her best not to laugh. Sabrina folded her

arms across her chest, "Does anyone object to the fact that I'm definitely not going

to school today?" They all shook their heads no. "Good. Now how the Hell am I

gonna wash this out?"

* * *

**Tell me what you think! I'd love to hear your reviews, as long as they help me, not make me want to cry. :)**


	3. The Deul

** Hey guys! I've wanted to write a SG fan fiction for a while, but haven't found the time. Finally I just sat down and started typing, and well this popped into my head. It's another fight seen between Sabrina and Puck. I think they're both at their best when they're at each other's throats. I don't know if it's any good, but I gave it my best shot. I'm also starting a story fan fiction that isn't just one shots. Actual chapters! I've already written two, but I'm still in editing mode. I took a break though and scribbled this out. I'm going to say Sabrina and Puck are about sixteen in this story. Enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm**

* * *

"Puck!" Sabrina screamed.

"What?" Puck asked, trying hard to muster up an innocent look. It didn't work.

"A snake just crawled out from under my bed!"

"Jeez Grimm, you should really try cleaning your room once in a while." Puck grinned. "Who knows what other kinds of creatures are hiding under there." Sabrina's eyes widened, and then got very narrow.

"What do you mean by other kinds of creatures?" Puck just smiled. "Puck! What did you put under my bed?" Sabrina was starting to get worried. Puck shrugged.

"How should I know? Though I would sleep with one eye open. It's possible some of those creatures have gone without food for a couple of days. Wouldn't want to lose a toe." Sabrina had had enough. There was murder in her eyes. This though, was Puck's favorite part, the big reaction.

"I am going to kill you!" she screamed, and then lunged. Puck managed to dodge just in time, and then did what any smart person would do when facing the wrath of Sabrina Grimm, ran. Puck ran straight to his room and locked the door. Sabrina pounded on it. "Open up!" She yelled. Puck leaned against the door, clutching his wooden sword.

"Let's solve this the old fashioned way," he said. "With swords. I have mine. What about you?" Sabrina paused her pounding for a moment. She grinned.

"Yeah I have mine. Just one sec." She raced downstairs and grabbed her fencing sword. She had just started fencing, and already she was the best on her team. She ran back upstairs and knocked on Puck's door. There was no answer. Sabrina tried the knob and found it was unlocked. She slowly pushed open the door. She didn't see anyone, so she stepped inside. "Puck! Where are you?" she shouted.

"Up here!" Puck called. Sabrina looked up and saw Puck flying in the air above the giant trampoline. His wings suddenly disappeared, and he fell, hitting the trampoline and bouncing up high. He somersaulted three times in the air before landing back on the ground. He pulled out his sword. "Now that's an entrance. Don't you think?" Sabrina glared.

"Shut up and let's fight." she growled. Puck noticed her sword. He raised an eyebrow. Her sword was a lot longer and pointer than his. Meaning it would hurt a million times more.

"Are you sure you want that sword?" he asked. Sabrina nodded. Puck glanced down at his wooden one. "Well now this isn't very fair." Sabrina didn't care. She took a jab at Puck, who managed to block it. He swiped at her a few times, but Sabrina easily dodged them.

"Please tell me your trying," Sabrina laughed. Puck frowned.

"Nope not yet," he said. "Just thought I'd piss you off for a little bit longer. Your face tends to twist up into these really weird expressions." Sabrina glared, and took a stab at his stomach. Puck quickly jumped back. He chuckled. "It's really quite cute." Sabrina blinked.

"Cute?" Is that what he said? Puck seemed to realize his mistake.

"Yeah," he said scrambling for something to say. "Cute as a… pit-bull with foam coming out of its mouth." He regained his ground again. "It makes you look even more ugly then usual," he laughed. Sabrina could feel her cheeks burn. She hated it when he called her ugly! He was the ugly one. With his stupid filthy blonde hair, that fell over his big green eyes, and his annoying smile, that was slightly crooked. Sabrina shook her head. She hated him! She hated him. "Hey dogface, whatcha thinking bout?" Puck said, still trying to cover up the, calling his enemy cute, blunder. "Ways of hiding your face? I've got a tip. Try using a paper bag." Yeah. Sabrina thought. She hated him.

Sabrina slashed her sword at Puck, knocking his wooden sword out of his hand. Puck was now defenseless against Sabrina's anger. She lunged, hitting him in the chest, and knocked him to the ground. Puck looked up at her. He may have gone too far with the whole ugly thing. She really wasn't ugly, but he sure wasn't going to admit that. Well not again anyway. He decided to stall.

"Now an honorable swordsman, excuse me, swordswomen, never strikes a man while he's down." Sabrina pointed the sword at him.

"Then get up so I can smack you honorably." Puck grinned.

"How about you join me on the ground instead?" Puck swiped Sabrina's feet out from under her. As she fell he grabbed the sword from her, and jumped to his feet. Now he had the upper hand. He poked her with the sword a couple of times. "Now what Grimm?" he asked her. "I won't hurt you as long as you swear your loyalty to me forever." Then he added as an after thought, "I also want your desserts for the rest of the year."

"Never in a million years," Sabrina said, glaring.

"Then I have no choice." Puck brought the sword up.

"Wait!" Sabrina shouted. "I thought you said no honorable swordsmen strikes a man while they're down." Puck laughed.

"Ah, well you see, I am Puck! Or Robin Goodfellow! The Goodfellow part being ironic of course. I am the Trickster King! Whatever you want to call me."

"How about Mush-Brain?"

"Not that. Here's the thing," Puck brought down the sword into Sabrina's sleeve, pinning her arm to the ground. "I am not an honorable guy."

"Excuse me for thinking you had gained one bit of decency since the first time I met you, where you pushed me, I mean tried to push me into that pool. If I remember correctly you ended up in that pool, not me." She tugged on her sleeve.

"I may have underestimated you the first time we met. Must have been the blonde hair, but trust me Grimm. I will not change for anyone." Puck brought his face close up to hers, so their noses were almost touching. "Not even you." Sabrina stared back at him, unblinking. And then she kissed him.

Puck stopped thinking. He wasn't even sure what happened next. He was too focused on the fact that he was kissing Sabrina Grimm for the third time in his life. One thought did cross his mind though. He was definitely changing.

Sabrina wasn't even quite sure what she did herself. Somehow, without breaking their kiss, she managed to pull up the sword, and jab the hilt right into the Mush-Brain's stomach. Puck gasped. The moment was broken. He fell over, clutching his stomach in pain. Sabrina pushed him over so he was lying on his back, and jammed the sword down next to him. Then she leaned in close.

"Don't you ever call me ugly again fairy boy. Got it?" Puck nodded, still in shock.

"Good." Sabrina stood up. "And I want those creatures out of my room by dinner." Sabrina turned and walked out. She slammed the door behind her and leaned back against the wood. She sighed. She still couldn't believe what she had done. Kissing is a pretty good weapon she thought. She sure showed Puck, that she Sabrina Grimm, was not to be messed with. Sabrina felt good. Really good. Daphne ran up to her, interrupting her thoughts. She had a scared look on her face.

"Sabrina! I just saw some weird animal crawl out from underneath your bed!" Sabrina waved her sister's concern away.

"It's been taken care of." Sabrina said. Daphne gave her a puzzled look, and then understanding lit her eyes. She shook her head.

"Do I even wanna know?" Sabrina smiled. "You guys are fruit loops, that's what you are!" Sabrina laughed.

"Come on. Let's see what kind of fruit loopy food Granny's cooking for dinner tonight." Daphne glanced at Puck's door.

"Is Puck going to be okay?" Sabrina shrugged. "What did you do to him?" Sabrina's hand went to her lips. They were soft. A blush of red flickered to her cheeks, but Daphne didn't seem to notice.

"Nothing permanent. Though his pride might be damaged for a while." Daphne rolled her eyes and started walking downstairs.

"Fruit loops," she mumbled. Sabrina grinned, took one last look at Puck's door, and followed after.

* * *

** Don't you just love those two? Thanks for reading! Hopefully you got this far. Please review! I really like to hear feedback! I'm really hoping to work on my writing more these days. I submitted a short story to a contest a little while back and I won a Regional Gold Key award, so I've been super excited about writing lately. **


	4. Lavender

** Hey so it's me. Like you even know who **_**I**_** am, but it's true. I haven't posted anything in a while so I thought I'd type this up quickly and see how it went. I know I could probably spend a lot more time on it, but I didn't really feel like going over it too much. I wrote this in my notebook a while back. I have been writing Grimm stories, I just haven't been posting them… Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm**

* * *

Sabrina stood outside Puck's door, contemplating. "Should I? Yes! No… Maybe?" She sighed. It should be simple, just a twist of the handle, a creaking of the door, and a few measly steps inside. Then… She'd do it! Why not? What could happen? Something terrible of course. But something good too.

She raised her hand, and grasped the cold knob. It's time. She turned it till she heard the click. She opened the door slowly, hesitated, then took a step. Then another. She was in. And there was Puck, lying on his trampoline lazily. He sat up when he saw Sabrina.

"What do you want Grimm?" he asked annoyed. He had been napping.

"I just," Sabrina started. She looked down. Puck cocked an eyebrow. Sabrina knew he must be curious. What had his mortal enemy come to say? Sabrina brushed a strand of hair away. "I wanted to tell you something." Puck slipped off the trampoline, and walked towards Sabrina.

"What?" he asked, stopping before her, his arms crossed over his chest. There was confusion in is eyes. What would make Sabrina Grimm hesitate like this? Sabrina fingered her favorite blue shirt. The one that made her eyes shine the most. She turned them on Puck. He stammered out a quick insult.

"Did you finally want to admit that I'm the greatest of all kings?" Sabrina ignored the quip. She knew he was just trying to fill in the awkwardness of the situation.

"No," she said softly. "I wanted to give you-" she stepped closer. Puck's eyes widened; his arms drooped to the side. Sabrina leaned closer. Her arms came forward. Out from behind her back.

Splat!

"Ahg!" Puck cried out. He stood dumbfounded, covered in soapy water that had quite a lovely lavender sent to it. Sabrina, who was now making a run for the open door, had filled a balloon with clean bath water.

"That's for dumping rotten fish heads on me you jerk!" she shouted over her shoulder. She shut the door on Puck, feeling very satisfied. Take that fairy boy, she grinned to herself.

Puck meanwhile was still frozen in place, dripping sweet smelling water. He narrowed his stinging eyes. How could he have been fooled by Grimm's innocent act? Rule number one of his ways to deal with Sabrina Grimm, never trust her! Girls are evil. It's there nature. That and thinking baths are good things. He shook his head. Water droplets flew around him. He'd have to get back at her! This meant war! Or a continuation really of the never-ending war that was going on between them. He suddenly broke out into a wide smile.

"Well I was gonna save the Floogle Gas for her Birthday, but I'm sure she won't mind an early present," he said laughing. First things first though. He needed to find a mud pit and quick. Smelling like a spring garden was not good for the Trickster King's image.

* * *

** Well that's it. Short and hopefully sweet. Did I fool anyone at all? I tried to make it so you thought it was going to be some sort of love scene, but it may have been a little obvious. Oh and I have no idea what Floogle Gas is. Just thought it sounded fun :) As always comment, but be constructive, not hurtful. **


End file.
